


Car Ride

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: After a risky game of spin the bottle where Lin kisses her target a little too good, she catches feelings. Lin and Kya hook up, and somehow Tenzin finds a way to ruin it.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Kudos: 74





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, so it's a little rough but it holds up I think. Anyway, thanks for reading.

"Now that all the kids are gone, it's time for an adult game." Kya smirked, whipping an empty glass bottle from behind her back. Lin watched as Kya pulled a table to the Center of the group and placed the bottle down. Today marked the anniversary of the end of the 100 years war, and naturally there was a party. Tenzin and Pema had set up, inviting their friends and gathering a decent crowd. After the kids left, and Korra and her friends about 15 of them remained. It was slightly past midnight and everyone had more then their fair share of alcohol. Lin was embarrassed to admit that she too had taken more than usual, downing glass after glass. She had lost count but she was resilient, and sober enough to be aware. 

"Kya don't you think spin the bottle is a little... out of our time?" Tenzin asked his sister.

"Oh shush. I know you used to play it all the time at parties back when you were quite the bachelor. "

"How would you even know?" Tenzin asked.

"Well Tenzin most of those parties were mine."

"How come I never saw you then?"

"Well first of all, no one wants to be the weirdo partying with her brother, and second of all I threw those strictly for the babes. There were always drunk girls willing to experiment." Lin laughed and so did the rest of the crowd. "Now don't be scared tenzin, you go first." Tenzin sighed and spun the bottle, just when Lin thought it was going to land on Maggie- one of the air nomads- the bottle gained momentum and landed on Pema.   
"Hey no air bending!" Kya protested.

"You didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"Oh well I know for next round." Tenzin smirked, knowing all well there wouldn't be a next round. Lin watched the bottle go around the circle, some encounters were decent to say the least and some forced her to close her eyes because of the cringe. Su's landed on Bataar, no doubt she manipulated it. Then it came to Lin's turn. She had no reason to manipulate it, other than it landing in Tenzin. But she wouldn't kiss him even if it did. Lin sighed and gave the bottle a spin. Time slowed as she watched it circle, finally coming to a halt. She followed the bottles line of sight with her eyes. Looking up time see a smiling Kya at the end. 

"Lin you don't-" Su started. But Lin got up and took Kya by the waist, pulling her into a much deeper kiss than anticipated. Kya returned the gesture, cupping Lin's face with one of her hands. Lin pulled apart and Kya looked to be in shock. Her eyes were wide and she stared at Lin, and Lin stared back. Kya blushed before breaking eye contact and pulling apart. Lin noticed the older girl gulp and bite her bottom lip before passing the bottle to the next player. Lin caught her sisters eye from across the table. Su looked at her, clearly surprised by Lin's intrigue in the game. Lin shrugged, pretending it was no big deal, but truthfully, it was. That kiss had been unexpected, but it had been good. And by the look on Kya's face Lin could tell that Kya thought so too. 

As expected the game ended when it got back to Tenzin. Tenzin has used his air bending to ensure that Pema's spin landed on him but people were growing tired of fighting it so they let it happen. 

"I'll go get some chips if anyone is hungry?" The group made a somewhat coordinated sound to say that they were indeed hungry and Kya ran off into the garage behind them. Lin noticed she had reached the bottom of the glass, and decided that she would have one more before turning in for the night. She got up and made her way into the garage, looking for the right bottle. Lin poured herself the drink, but the sudden urge to pee came over her and she made way to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, the door rattled behind her. She opened it and someone forced their way into the room. They pushed their face against hers, kissing her with a passion she was unfamiliar with. Lin returned the kiss, perhaps because of the liquor or because she had figured out who's pair of lips she was entangled with. She felt a hand press against her chest, and tongue fight her own. The sudden burst of passion stopped just as quickly as it had started and Lin was distance from Kya. Kya licked her lips and smiled, sending a burst of emotion through the police chief. 

"I knew I wasn't crazy," Kya whispered, looking at Lin. "You really kissed me out there." Kya said.

"That's the point of the game isn't it?"

"No. This," Kya pecked Lin on the lips," is the point of the game. That was something else entirely." Lin smiled at Kya's blush. 

"I'm going to leave now," Lin explained, "and in five minutes you can leave. So it doesn't look suspicious." Despite the defeated look on Kya's face Lin left the bathroom and returned to the bar. She grabbed a bottle of something and poured it into her glass. 

"Maybe you've had enough?" Lin turned to see Su standing behind her. 

"I think not," Lin replied, taking a sip of the drink. 

"You know that was some kiss out there," Su said, leaning against the   
counter. 

"What I thought that's how you play the game?" Su looked at Lin doubtfully. Before Lin could make an escape, the bathroom door opened a minute to early, and Kya walked out, trying her best to ignore the Beifong girls. 

"I didn't see her go in there." Su said suggestively. 

"Maybe she went in before you came in here," Lin replied, deflecting. 

"Maybe, but then again I just saw you come out when I came in here." Lin tried to avoid her sisters gaze, but the eyes of Su Yin Beifong were hard to ignore. 

"So what?" Lin replied bitterly. 

"You were making out with her in the bathroom?" Su insinuated.

"No! She kissed me. I just obliged." Su elbowed her sister, receiving a scoff from Lin.

"Oh my god, you like her!" Su said excitedly. 

"No I-"

"Lin yes you do. At no parties have you ever made out with someone random but her comes Kya and suddenly your down for it. You are into her." Su put her hand on Lin's shoulder and shook it for emphasis. Lin finished her glass and poured another before replying.

"Okay so maybe I am. It's been a while and well I don't know... I came here for a good time. You told me to unwind." 

"Yes and this is perfect. Go ask her if she wants to leave with you."

"What? We made out once she's not going to want to go home with me."

"Yes she does, look at her, she can't take her eyes off you." 

"So she's into me, I'll ask her out later." Su sighed and took Lin's drink from her.

"Lin there might not be a later. She's eyeing you up like candy and if you really want to unwind she's you're ticket to paradise."

"You sound well experienced with this," Lin said, simultaneously trying to get her drink back. 

"Well, I experimented when I was younger, you' know. Just go, if it's good it's good if it's not then you know it's not you're thing." Lin sighed, caving into her sisters berating. Truthfully she hadn't been with anyone sexually in a while, there'd been on or two one night stands, but always with men. The last real date she had was with Tenzin.

"All right, but I'm getting to old for this." Su smiled as she watched her sister go up to Kya. Lin leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. 

"Hey," Kya said, pretending she hadn't been looking at Lin the last ten minutes. 

"Hey," Lin replied, trying to suppress her nervousness. "Wanna-" they stopped when they realized they had both spoken at the same time. 

"You go," Kya said, putting her arms behind her back. 

"You wanna get out of here? Go somewhere.... away from here I guess." Lin suggested, she could feel the heat in her cheeks and expected she had a vibrant blush. 

"Someplace more... private?" Kya added, placing a finger on Lin's chest and walking her hand up to the metalbender's chin. Kya used her finger and thumb to pull Lin's face toward her. 

"I'll be waiting in your Satomobile. Don't take to long." Kya whispered in Lin's ear, leaving a breath of air in her wake. Lin waited for Kya to say her goodbyes, to the protests of many, and Lin couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had been interested in taking home the waterbender tonight. She made eye contact with Su and scoffed as her sister went out of her way to say goodbye to Kya, and when Kya was out of sight Su gave her sister a thumbs up paired with a wink. Lin waved to her sister and Bataar but saw no need to say a farewell to the others. She went out the back door of the garage in the cold night air. She could see Kya's silhouette in the passenger seat of Satomobile. Lin opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Well you made quick work of goodbyes," Kya said, suggestively. Lin didn't know how to respond. She felt Kya grab her arm and she looked over to the older girl, a grin spreading slowly on her face. Kya smiled back, but a different smile. A smile with subtext. The subtext became clear as Kya began to pull her shirt off and threw it into the backseat. 

"Kya we haven't even left the driveway yet."

"Looks like you better hurry then," Kya smirked, in latching her own bra and sending it to the back. Lin gulped and she could feel herself try to restrict her muscles. She put the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway. As she drove Kya kissed her, first on the hand that wasn't on the wheel, then on the back of her arm, and soon it was taking all of her energy to not cry out as Kya nipped at her neck. 

"I'm driving-" she attempted to put it on pause, but was lost for words when she felt a hand circulating her inner thy. Lin let out a sound similar to a whimper and Kya paused, the grin from before returning to her face. 

"Pull over-" Kya said. 

"What? Now?" 

"Yes now." Before Lin could prostest more, she felt Kya shuffling around, and as her car moved to the edge of the rode, Kya had mounted Lin in a straddle. "I'm going to kiss you now," Kya said before pulling Lin by the shirt into a passionate kiss. Lin felt herself looking for a place to gain ground, and when her hand landed on one of Kya's loose breasts, causing the waterbender to moan, she kept in there. Kya pulled off Lin's shirt and bit at the top of Lin's breast marking it with a small lip shaped bruise. Kya's hips began to move as she grinded closer to Lin. Lin used her tongue to investigate Kya's mouth, and to her pleasure she had little resistance. Lin went to remove Kya's bottoms, but to benefit she realized Kya was in a skirt, and her task had gotten quicker. She rubbed the insides of Kya's thighs, causing Kya to lean back into her spine and moan, still gripping Lin's shirt. Lin reached further up the skirt until her nails could grip the panties from the side and slide them down. Her hands were moist with Kya's heat and she could feel a reaction in her core beginning to take place. With the underwear on Kya's knees the waterbender was completely vulnerable. Lin took her fingers and began to roam around Kya's region. The dampness suggested Kya was ready to go further, but Lin felt like she had just started.   
"Lin." Kya gasped, "I need you to go faster." Lin silenced her by pushing their faces together. "Lin!" Kya pleaded.   
"How many?" Lin asked.  
"How many what?"  
"Fingers!"   
"I don't care just put something there!" Lin took two of her fingers and pushed them into Kya, causing the waterbender to moan like ever before. Lin found herself becoming more and more satisfied the longer she plunged in and out of Kya. "More!" Kya begged between her vocal enjoyment. Lin added her ring finger to the occasion and Kya bucked her hips, no doubt causing the car to shake. The windows had fogged up, thankfully, increasing the heat between them. Lin used her thumb to circulate Kya's clit, finally sending her into climax. Lin held onto Kya's shoulder and Kya held onto Lin's shirt, finally pulling it off as she orgasmed. Lin could feel Kya's fluids escaped onto Lin's lap, soaking into her sweats. Kya sat, panting, with on hand on Lin's breasts that still sat on display in her bra. Kya rested her head on Lin's shoulder, their chests pushing together. They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily while Kya regained her strength. It wasnt long before Lin could feel Kya's lips on her neck again, this time Lin leaned back and let Kya do her messing around, only coming into play when she wanted to tease the other girl. *knock knock knock* Kya pulled her lips from Lin's breast as a repetitive knock on the window startled them. Lin's eyes went wide with horror as she made out Tenzin's voice from outside. 

"Lin? Why are you pulled over? Are you okay? I can't see anything your windows are all fogged up. "

"Oh my god!" Kya said in a hush, putting her hand over mouth. "Look away Lin."

"What? Why? What are you doing?!" Lin panicked when she saw Kya beginning to open the window. "Kya you don't have any clothes on!" When the window was fully down Kya smiled at her brother, like the slight dork she is.

"Hey Tenzin!" She said. The look on Tenzin's face went from confusion to sheer horror when he realized who his sister was straddling. "We're fine, just needed to stop for a second..." Kya trailed off when she noticed her brother wasn't listening. Lin tried her best to not look at her ex, although the redness surrounding her scars gave more then enough away. 

"Tenzin what's wrong you look like you've seen a- oh my god!" Pema's face went wide as she too saw what was happening in Lin Beifong's car. "Kya? And Lin?!" Finally Tenzin picked up his jaw and looked away. Lin had never been so happy that she was wearing a bra, because in this moment she couldn't imagine what it would be like to see both your sisters and your exes boobs in one terrible case of miscommunication. 

"Umm... are you guys gonna watch or?" Kya said jokingly. 

"What? Kya!" Tenzin yelled.

"Well you've been standing there a while, clearly you can see we were in the middle of something." The horror faded from Tenzin's face and it was replaced with shock. 

"Lin!" He said accusingly. 

"What? This wasn't in your breakup rules." 

"It was implied."

"Guess I'll know for next round." Lin argued.

"Oh my god, Tenzin this is why we didn't party together, leave. Now." Kya said sternly. Tenzin pulled himself from the window, dragging a curious Pema behind him. Kya rolled up the window, not relaxing until it closed. She collapsed on Lin's chest, laughing audibly. Lin joined in the laughter, likely because of the alcohol. 

"Why did you open the window?" She asked through her breaths. 

"I dunno, I think it was the wine I was not thinking."

"I think we broke him."

"Pema couldn't take her eyes off you Lin. I think nearly everyone on air temple island wants to see you naked." The laughing subsided and soon the car was quiet. Kya rolled off Lin's lap and relaxed in the passenger seat. 

"How long," Lin asked.

"I don't know, that had to have been at least an hour, if you count when-" 

"No. How long have you been seeing me this way?" Lin asked, causing Kya to go quiet.

"Remember when I was in twelfth grade, you were in 10. My phys Ed class was right after yours, and one day you were running late. I was early. And I walked in, you were standing there in your sweats and a sports bra, and for the first time I saw how grown up you looked. At your graduation during the speeches you gave yours about Tenzin, I noticed how mature you'd become. Then you became entangled with Tenzin and I saw how hurt you were when it ended. Then after the fight with Amon, when you briefly lost your bending, you were lying on the concrete, I came over to heal you, and you told me to go help someone else, because other people were hurt." Lin felt herself holding back tears. "I noticed how selfless you were. Fighting Kuvira, when you left to save Su, without asking me mind you, I saw for the first time you really show how much you could love someone. I've been seeing you this way for a long time Lin." Lin wiped under her eye, hoping Kya didn't see that tear. 

"I wish I would've known, maybe I wouldn't have spent my life alone." Lin said solemnly. For the first time tonight Kya seemed to be out of words. Lin put the car on drive and pulled back onto the road. 

"That was my turn, you missed it," Kya said, looking back. 

"You can crash at my place tonight." Kya smiled and put her head on Lin's shoulder, the alcohol kicking in and putting Kya to sleep.


End file.
